¿Y si se adelanta la menopausia?
by SaraDreamer
Summary: ¿Y si no me corresponde? O peor ¿y si me corresponde y nos hacemos pareja pero por circunstancias de la vida rompemos? ¿Y si al romper está tan triste que no puede soportar una vida sin mí y se suicida? ¿Y si por esto dejamos de ser amigos y el trabajo en equipo se resiente?... Porque Omoi al pensar en Karui se rallaba.


Hola ^^ otro oneshot por aquí, la verdad no se cómo esta pareja no triunfa más si son geniales. Omoi es un paranoico pesimista sin remedio y Karui una pasota que se desespera con el chico. Son tremendos, me río a muerte con las paranoias de Omoi y a Karui me costó mucho perdonarle la paliza que le dio a nuestro rubio aunque era normal estaba super mal pensando que Sasuke había matado a su shishou. Bueno pues eso no podía evitar escribir algo de ellos y de repente pensé un sumary y ya el fic me salió solo.

Otra vez experimento personajes y poco usados por el fandom según veo, una lástima de este tipo de personajes se puede sacar mucho.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

**¿Y si se adelanta la menopausia?**

"¿Y si no me corresponde? ¿Y si le confieso mi amor con toda la ilusión del mundo y me manda a volar de una patada diciendo que soy un pesado? ¿Y si me dice que ya tiene a alguien en su vida? ¿Y si el dolor por su rechazo es tan grande que no quiero seguir viviendo, para acabar perdido en una vida de alcohol, drogas y prostitutas solo por intentar olvidarla? Peor ¿y si nunca lo llego a superar y acabo suicidándome haciendo que Bee-sama sufra mucho? ¿Y si me confieso y ella me dice que solo soy un amigo dejándome así con un dolor en el pecho para siempre? ¿Y si en realidad está casada? ¿Y si es madre de trillizos? Jum hay algunos niños pelirrojos en la aldea que… ¡No, eso no puede ser! La habría visto gorda durante el embarazo y siempre ha estado delgada.

¿Y si en el fondo su amor, es un amor secreto, prohibido, lleno de morbo hacía Bee-sama? Las relaciones entre alumno y maestro son muy apasionadas si se dan. ¿Y si me dice que soy tan guapo que ella no es suficiente para mí? Ella es muy guapa aunque no lo vea, la pobre tiene complejo por estar plana, espera… ¿y si me culpa de causarle el complejo y me dice que no puede corresponder a alguien que le ha causado el mayor trauma de su vida? ¿Y si está tan plana porque en realidad es un hombre y por ello no quiere corresponderme?

¿Y si me dice que no y luego veo que es cariñosa conmigo descubriendo así que tiene una hermana gemela malvada? No, hay me he pasado, no creo que pueda, aunque quien sabe… tendría sentido, esa gemela malvada es la que vino con nosotros a Konoha y pateó la piedra que destruyó esa pobre villa. ¿Y si después de confesarme y que me rechace nuestra relación de amistad desaparece para siempre? ¿Y si la vergüenza tras el rechazo me impide hablarle y poco a poco solo nos hablamos en las misiones y luego pasamos a solo saludamos en la villa, hasta acabar como simples desconocidos?"

Omoi metido en su discurso no notó que C estaba delante de él y aparentemente para decirle algo hasta que se chocó con el pobre chico.

—Ey Omoi ¿estás bien? ¿No me habías visto? —preguntó C extrañado.

—Sí, sí, lo siento, iba muy ocupado pensando como para ver nada de mi alrededor.

—Bueno, Raikage-sama quiere veros esta tarde a Karui y a ti en su despacho tiene una misión de trasladar información urgente a Konoha, ya sabes por los asuntos de la guerra y eso. Darui me ha dicho de su parte que os pida disculpas por el hecho de que sea tan repentina la misión.

—Um, bueno no importa aunque no sé si podre ir, tengo tantos problemas y asuntos en los que pensar — le comentó Omoi mientras tiraba el palito vacío del chupachups y sacaba otro de su bolsillo.

—Ah… ¿Qué te ocurre, puedo ayudarte? — C sabía que Omoi era propenso a rallarse por minucias pero le caía bien y si lo podía ayudar no dudaría en hacerlo.

—Bueno, es demasiado largo así que te lo resumiré en que Karui puede tener a alguien ya en su vida y que sus pechos son casi inexistentes.

La cara de C adquirió una mueca extraña que se balanceaba entre la extrañeza y la sorpresa a partes iguales.

—Em quieres decir ¿Qué te gusta Karui?

—Sí, las cosas han cambiado, ella misma ha cambiado creo que es mucho más madura que antes y me he dado cuenta que pienso demasiado en ella, todo el día para ser exactos, eso debe significar algo.

El rubio solo pensó que probablemente un pequeño suceso lo llevaría a pensar en Karui y con la personalidad tan pesada que tenia Omoi se quedaba dándole vueltas a la misma cosa o a cosas que no tenían nada que ver todo el día, aun así al mirarle la cara se dio cuenta de que iba en serio, algo en la expresión de Omoi lo decía, ese brillo en los ojos no era normal.

—Bien, declárate, aunque no entiendo muy bien lo que has dicho antes de sus pechos…

—Que son pequeños y traerán muchos problemas, bueno si me disculpas tengo que pensar en qué hacer con Karui — le dijo Omoi mientras avanzaba hasta quedar al lado del rubio.

—Bien, lo normal sería decirte que fueras tú mismo pero en tu caso no sé si sería lo adecuado — le dijo el ayudante del Raikage mientras dejaba escapar una risa divertida pero Omoi ya iba de nuevo envuelto en sus pensamientos.

.

.

"¿Y si ahora que vamos a Konoha de nuevo se fija en los chicos y se enamora? ¿Y si tiene un flechazo, un amor a primera vista e incluso decide renunciar a Kumo y quedarse en Konoha? Ahora somos aliados pero ¿y si la declaran ninja renegado y yo mismo tengo que apresarla? ¿Y si no puedo porque me ha robado el corazón y yo también soy condenado por traicionar a la villa y el Raikage me impone un duro castigo?

Bah no debo pensar así, debo pensar en positivo, en que me va a decir que si porque soy irresistible y todas las chicas se mueren por mí.

Bien pensemos eso: Karui me corresponde, pero entonces…

¿Y si me corresponde y nos hacemos pareja pero por circunstancias incontrolables e inevitables de la vida rompemos? ¿Y si al romper está tan triste que no puede vivir una vida sin mí a su lado y se suicida? ¿Y si cortamos y aunque no se suicide dejamos de ser amigos? ¿Y si tenemos las típicas peleas de enamorados y tenemos misión y como estamos en una pelea de pareja el trabajo en equipo se resiente?

Todo puede ser incluso peor porque ¿qué pasaría si Bee-sama hace algún rap pervertido sobre ella y me pongo celoso y tengo que luchar a muerte con Bee-sama? ¿Y si en esa lucha a muerte deja salir el Hachibi porque mis poderes son increíbles y me mata? ¿Y si todo pasa antes de que nos casemos y Karui no llega a ser "viuda" oficialmente y no le queda una pensión?

Pero Bee-sama nunca haría un rap con Karui porque esta plana, más plana que nadie. Es cierto está plana entonces… ¿Qué pasa si me pregunta cómo le queda un vestido con escote y tengo que decirle la verdad, que no lo luce porque está demasiado plana? ¿Y si un día decido comprarle lencería pero solo puedo comprarle sujetadores de niña porque no tiene nada mayor que sujetar? Eso es un gran problema, porque ¿Qué pasa si algún día sin querer miro los pechos de otra mujer y ella se enfada o piensa que no me gusta y decide operarse los pechos para hacerme feliz? Eso sería un problema porque aunque esté plana a mí me gusta. ¡Oh, no! ¡Puede ser mucho peor! ¿Y si cuando tengamos hijos tenemos una hija que hereda el pecho plano de Karui? ¿Qué pasará entonces si las demás chicas se meten con ella? O peor ¿Si los chicos no le hacen caso por ello y se deprime y como padre tengo que consolarla? Pero ¿y si por el contrario no hereda esos genes y tiene los pechos muy grandes y llama la atención de todos los chicos y tengo que defenderla de pervertidos? ¿Y si uno de esos pervertidos es Bee-sama y de nuevo tengo que luchar con él y aunque me haya hecho tan fuerte y probablemente incluso sea Raikage, vuelve a dejar salir al Hachibi y mi vida vuelve a correr peligro?

Bueno no hay que preocuparse tanto ni tan en el futuro, mejor solo pienso los aspectos más necesarios ahora mismo: ¿Qué haré cuando seamos mayorcitos y le venga la menopausia? Karui tiene un temperamento demasiado fuerte, ¿qué voy a hacer si se pone muy insoportable y después de años de matrimonio todo se termina porque no la puedo entender? ¡Nooo Omoi no pienses aun en eso! Para eso queda mucho pero para lo que si no queda mucho y es un problema es para el embarazo ¿Qué haré si se queja porque le duele todo? ¿Cómo la animaré cuando me diga que se ha puesto gorda? ¿Qué haremos si sus pechos enanos no crecen lo suficiente para alimentar a nuestro hijo? ¿Y si en mitad de la noche, a las cuatro de la madrugada más o menos se le antojan los dangos especiales que solo había en Konoha cuando la visitamos? Tardaré días en volver… ¿y si cuando vuelvo ha vuelto a cambiar de opinión y de antojo y ya no los quiere? ¿Y si entonces decido comérmelos yo pero luego se arrepiente y me grita por comérmelos? ¿Y si el parto le duele tanto que me destroza los huesos de la mano al apretarla con su fuerza? ¿Qué haré si aparte de tener una hija plana o tetona tengo un hijo clavado a mí? Claro será tan genial como su padre y tan apuesto que todas las chicas lo acosaran y acabará teniendo miedo a las mujeres…"

Antes de que se diera cuenta de nuevo se chocó con alguien y esta vez le sorprendió ver a Karui con cara de malas pulgas tocándose por donde el pecho, entendiendo Omoi que ahí se habían chocado.

—Ten un poco más de cuidado, idiota.

—Sí, perdón aunque como estás plana no ha podido dolerte mucho.

— ¡Serás desgraciado! — gritó Karui mientras levantaba el puño y Omoi se cubría cómicamente la cabeza con las manos, por lo que Karui se apiadó y bajo el puño — ¿has hablado con C? tenemos una misión esta tarde, debemos ir a Kono…

—Sí, pero no deberíamos ir, yo tengo que pensar muchas cosas y es peligroso que tú vayas.

— ¿Por qué? Somos aliados y ha acabado la guerra, debemos dar informaciones sobre la situación actual de cada villa.

—Tu peligro es otro.

Karui solo alzó una ceja mirando sin comprensión al joven que tenía delante.

—Sabes Omoi le das muchas vueltas a las cosas, siempre pensando, siempre rallándote, siempre llevándolo todo o al suicidio o a los pechos, deberías tomarte la vida de un modo más fácil sobretodo ahora ha acabado la guerra, estamos en paz, todo el mundo ninja por primera vez en sabe dios cuanto tiempo y tu vas desperdiciando tu vida pensando y rallándote por cualquier cosa. ¡Disfruta la vida y vívela tal cual, al momento!

—Jum… ¿estás segura que solo debo dejarme llevar y no pensarlo todo bien?

—Segura, o te acabarán saliendo canas, aunque tú ya tienes el pelo blan…

Pero antes de que la pelirroja terminara de hablar sus labios habían sido atrapados por Omoi que había seguido su consejo y en un movimiento ultra rápido se había sacado el chupachups de la boca y había besado a la compañera que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le daba. La chica en cuestión, se sorprendió mucho al principio, pero luego se dejó llevar, nunca hubiera imaginado que Omoi daría ese paso, llevaba tiempo esperando algún indicio, pero el chico era tan lento y pesado que parecía no sentir lo mismo que ella o no darse cuenta y ella bastante orgullosa había decidido esperar y no declararse. Finalmente consiguió lo que quería y no de la forma que esperaba. Ambos se separaron y Omoi sonrió al ver a Karui un poco colorada.

—Anda así hasta pareces algo más femenina, pese a no tener…

Esta vez si el puño de una coloradísima Karui acabó estrellado en la cabeza del chico haciendo que el chupachups que había vuelto a su boca saliera despedido.

—Ay, ay que daño ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Porque eres un idiota, ¿no se supone que deberías decirme algo más? — preguntó Karui mirando hacia el lado, no le gustaba que la vieran avergonzada ni colorada y se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de Omoi y verlo sobándose la parte de la cabeza donde ella le había pegado.

—Jaja si es cierto, me gustas mucho, a partir de ahora somos novios ¿no? Pues entonces tengo que decirte varias cosas: No me importa que estés plana lo creas o no, no comprare dangos en Konoha a las cuatro de la mañana por un capricho, tendrás que colaborar para evitar que muera a manos del Hachibi, habrá que ayudar a nuestra hija sea plana o tetona, espantaremos a las fans de nuestro hijo…

— ¿¡D-de que hablas!?

—Pero… ¿qué haremos si se te adelanta la menopausia?

Esta vez Karui se esforzó en golpearle con fuerza y le quitó en nuevo chupachups que había sacado para comérselo ella diciéndole que no sabía de que hablaba que dejara de pensar de más, mientras Omoi solo pudo sonreír al ver como aunque parecía enfadada Karui se acercó a cogerle la mano argumentando algo como "Quiero presumir de que ya no soy soltera, no te emociones que no presumo de ti" pero al chico le había servido, ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada y podrían hacer la misión pero… ¿y si un ninja de Konoha se la robaba y el tenía que enfrentarlo, rompiendo así la alianza y comenzando una guerra por amor? Un tirón de la mano y una mirada penetrante de su ahora novia le dio a entender que dejara de pensar en cosas raras, a veces parecía que Karui le leía la mente, así que decidió solo pensar en lo afortunado que era mientras veía a Karui a su lado.

Pero entonces no pudo evitar pensar en qué demonios haría si de verdad se le adelantaba la menopausia.

* * *

He puesto los pensamientos entre comillas porque en cursiva iba a ser exagerado y hubiera sido casi todo el fic en cursivas xD

No podía evitar poner a C, me encanta ese chico, no se me parece simpático y Darui igual pero ponerlo iba a ser demasiado forzado así que solo lo he mencionado, a él y a su inseparable "perdón".

Debemos comprender a Karui eh porque ¿quien no querría comer dangos de Konoha a las cuatro de la mañana?

Para Omoi todo acaba en suicidio y pechos xD Bueno en la mente de este chico todo se transforma y Karui puede ser madre de trillizos, ser un hombre o tener una gemela malvada y que le parezca normal jajaja. En un cap de relleno de Omoi la verdad ponen muy evidente (al menos para mi) que entre él y Karui hay algo.


End file.
